Aya Al-Rashid
Aya Al-Rashid była wampirzycą oraz członkiem ugrupowania The Strix. Została przemieniona przez Elijah, z którym miała romans w XII wieku. Została zabita przez Hayley Marshall w odcinku A Streetcar Named Desire. Historia W pewnym momencie swojej historii zostaje zmieniona w wampira przez Elijah oraz wstąpiła do Strix. Z biegiem lat ona i pierwotny polubili się i zostali kochankami. Jednak Mikael wraz ze swoją armią zaatakowali organizację. Zabili wiele członków i zniszczyli wszystko co zrobił Elijah. Przez to zdarzenie Mikaelson chciał się wycofać, ale wampirzyca nie była tchórzem i postanowiła zostać przez co para się rozdzieliła. Kobieta ostatecznie została znaleziona przez Tristan, którego traktowała jak zbawiciela. Ostatecznie została dowódcą Strix. Charakter Aya jest tajemniczą, a zarazie twardą kobietą. Była bardzo lojalna wobec swojej organizacji. Kobieta jest również bardzo przebiegła i urządza pewnego rodzaju gry. Wampirzyca ma również bardzo bezwzględny charakter, nie toleruje zdrady. Aya okazuje się też bardzo zaradna, sama zwerbowała większość członków Strix i zapewniła im jak i sobie przewagę nad wszelkim niebezpieczeństwem. Dało jej to zdolność do korzystania z wielu technik walki i takt, a nie tylko polegać na brutalnej walce organizacji Strix. Wygląd W odcinku I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Elijah opisał ją jako 1.70 cm, zbudowana jak bogini, niebezpieczna jak żmija. ''Aya zostaje pokazana jako piękną, młoda kobieta pochodzenia afrykańskiego. Posiada naturalne krótkie, ciemne włosy jak i oczy oraz pełne usta. Aya zachowuję się jakby pochodziła z królewskiej rodziny, patrzy na wszystkich z góry, oprócz jej byłego szefa, Tristana de Martel. Kobieta mówi ze starym angielskim akcentem podobnym do Rebekah Mikaelson i Eva Sinclair, co sugeruje, że mieszkała ona na angielskich terenach lub nawet w samej Anglii zanim zaczęła dowodzić organizacją. Aya jest silna, piękna, inteligentna, lojalna oraz bezwzględna w stosunku do zdrajców. The Originals Sezon 3 Zdolności Niektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi. *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Nadprzyrodzona siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Nadprzyrodzona zręczność' - wampiry posiadają nadludzką zręczność niż wilkołaki i ludzie. Mogą bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. Umiejętności te ulegają ulepszeniu wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Kły''' - wampiry mają zdolność wykształcenia kłów, dzięki którym wbijają się w ciało ofiary. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Relacje Elijah Mikaelson Marcel Gerard Wystąpienia The Originals: Sezon 3 * I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans * A Walk on the Wild Side * Beautiful Mistake * The Other Girl in New Orleans * A Ghost Along the Mississippi * Wild at Heart * Dead Angels * Heart Shaped Box * A Streetcar Named Desire (śmierć) Ciekawostki *Pierwotnie miała pojawić się już w sezonie 2 w ostatnim odcinku ale scena z jej udziałem została usunięta. *Podczas walki z Marcel'em wspomniała, że jest trzy razy od niego starsza. *Jest specjalistką w użyciu trucizny. *Potrafiła walczyć na tym samym poziomie co nowo obudzona Rebekah. *Aya jest opisywana jako drugi przywódca Strix. *Wiedziała o Rayna Cruz. Galeria Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Członkowie The Strix Kategoria:Rodowód Elijah Kategoria:Martwi